<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>少年泰坦AU的脑洞集合 by ScorchingEmbers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658823">少年泰坦AU的脑洞集合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchingEmbers/pseuds/ScorchingEmbers'>ScorchingEmbers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd, Dark!Dick, M/M, Top Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchingEmbers/pseuds/ScorchingEmbers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>方便舔黑翅开的，大多为正文里没法写进去的梗。那个囚禁+斯德哥尔摩的设定。dickjay为主，看似alljay，其实以后很可能会演变成dickall...</p><p>会有BG和GB剧情。有些梗以后会细写。有的不会。跟着作者思维走所以会比较乱。CP洁癖慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dick被附身</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定在罗宾Jason已经患上斯德哥尔摩之后。有杰里科参与。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“迪克？”男孩睡眼朦胧地问，语气很不确定。起身的时候带起锁链的声音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他面前男人的目光暗沉，长发落下，英俊的脸庞在月光背后有一丝说不出的情绪，这么黑都看不清他的眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“迪克？”他又问了一句。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>男人将他压制在床上，拉下杰森的衣领，然后贪婪地亲吻他的肩膀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>杰森发出细弱的呜咽声来。他任由迪克脱去衣服，甚至抬起胯部让男人替他扯下穿的短裤。迪克进入他的时候两腿甚至缠上了对方的腰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>杰森被顶得说不上话来，房间里净是湿润的喘息声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但是就在男人快要释放的时候，小窗外的月光突然照亮了他的脸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“迪克？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他看到的熟悉的脸上有一双不自然的绿眼睛，在月光下甚至释放出绿光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但是杰森的惊呼很快被蒙在对方的手下，迪克——或者说杰里科——在他的体内射了出来。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. punishment（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>发生在杰森在乔伊的帮助下逃跑被丧钟抓回，应该是正文不会再写的内容了所以记个梗</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>等丧钟抓着逃跑的罗宾回到基地时，罗斯就等在门口，看见他们立刻露出消遣的眼神。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“他们人呢？”丧钟问。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“都听你的，等在房间里。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“回房间去，罗斯，”佣兵板着脸说，“塔拉也是。这事和你们没关系。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>宽敞的大厅是他们用来玩闹消遣的地方，简直像是邪恶版的泰坦塔的厅堂。迪克和乔伊并排站在一旁。乔伊躲避着所有人的目光，迪克则脸色阴暗。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>杰森被扔到了地上。男孩想要抬头，动作却被一只踩到他背部的脚制止住了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“我感到很失望，”斯莱德训斥他的徒弟，“为了外人对自己人大打出手，我想我把你们训练得比这个要好。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“你没看到他刚才控制着我撞墙吗？”迪克指着乔伊愤怒地说，“他那时是想要击昏我！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“你也有错，”丧钟冷冷地回应，“你应该有能力控制住你的东西。我把罗宾抓来给你，是因为我相信你应该比这更敏锐才对。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>杰森感到踩着自己的力度消失了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“所以我现在就要你处罚他，”丧钟说着，向迪克递来拐杖，“让我知道你有能力管好你的东西。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. punishment（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>迪克伏下身来一言不发地将杰森扯起压在沙发的靠背上，让他在平衡在上面，然后扯下他的裤子，露出赤裸的臀部。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“我认为十下不够，”丧钟的声音说，“我们来试试二十次。约瑟夫，不要移开眼。这也是给你看的。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“对不起，”杰森带着哭腔说道，“我很抱歉，迪克，求你不要——”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>但是，求饶也没有用。棍棒已经击打在他的裸臀上，留下一道红印。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“一，”丧钟数道。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>又是一击，这下杰森痛呼了出来。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“二。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>杰森开始挣扎了起来。但是丧钟让乔伊按住他，他从刚才就一直默不作声的儿子非常迟疑地去做了。杰森抬起头来用泪眼看着他，但是乔伊躲避着他的目光。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>结束，迪克扔下了手里的拐杖，丧钟看起来似乎是满意了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“看住他，别再让他惹祸了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>丧钟说完就带头离开，让目光暗沉的乔伊跟上。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>迪克替杰森拉上裤子，扶起他的时候杰森却将他推走。然后硬要一个人一瘸一拐地回到关他的房间，迪克在后面跟着。等他回床上时，迪克已经拿起了镣铐，将它重新锁上。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“你不会再尝试了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>说完这些，迪克就离去了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>他听到门关上的声音，和锁转动发出的咔哒声。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>